1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage and retrieval of voice messages in vehicular environments and is more particularly concerned with a system that allows repeated temporary storage and replay of voice messages either at the driver's discretion or in response to conditions of the vehicles, with such messages reproduced through an audio system that broadcasts a likeness of the user's own voice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been developed various devices for permanently storing and replaying factory-programmed voice messages for purposes of warning drivers regarding features of the driver's own vehicle, such as open doors, seatbelts not fastened, or the vehicle's position with respect to external landmarks. Such systems are now factory installed in many vehicles, and the art is well known.
Nonetheless, none of the systems described in the prior art are capable of both storing and replaying customized messages at the command of the vehicle's driver, but instead replay factory-programmed messages based on triggering by preselected mechanical events such as vehicle features or time/date. An additional weakness of these systems is that since the voice messages must be factory-programmed, they do not allow arbitrarily selected new messages to replace old messages at the user's discretion, and the messages are not played back in the user's voice or even necessarily in the user's native language. A further weakness is that these systems use a tape recorder, disk, or drum to store analog voice recordings which is bulky and unreliable, or they use voice synthesis electronics which results in poor intelligibility and a machine-like vocal quality.
There have also been developed various devices capable of storing arbitrary user-spoken voice information using a tape recorder, and playing back that information to the occupants of the vehicle in which the recorder is installed. Some such systems have been integrated within systems that provide vehicle feature warnings, however, none of the systems referred to are capable of replaying messages at a volume suitable for broadcasting to listeners outside of the vehicle in which playback occurs, nor are any of the systems capable of replaying the user's own voice in response to features of the vehicle such as open door or alarm triggered. An additional weakness of the systems referred to is that due to the use of tape recorders as a storage medium, they are less reliable and are bulkier than systems utilizing electronic voice storage, and they can not conveniently replay stored messages instantaneously in any random order. Also, many of these systems are extremely complex to use and install, are incorporated as a portion of a more comprehensive vehicle warning system, or require factory installation by the vehicle's manufacturer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,749 issued Jun. 13, 1989 to Franklin, discloses a vehicle safety and personal message system that is designed to provide playback of factory-programmed spoken messages to vehicle occupants in response to actuation by vehicle sensors, and to provide playback of user-recorded messages at dates and times selected via an alarm clock. The device incorporates a tape recorder that can be accessed by service technicians for customization of safety messages, and incorporates a removable external microphone that can be inserted by the user when accessing the tape recorder for customization of up to two date/time triggered messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,691 issued Jan. 17, 1984 to Kawasaki, discloses a voice warning device for vehicular occupants that is designed to reproduce a plurality of factory-recorded warning messages in response to preselected abnormal conditions of vehicle sensors, and to repeat the last message played at the will of the driver. The device incorporates a record disc as a recording medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,639 issued Jun. 21, 1983 to Torii et al, discloses a voice warning device that provides factory-programmed synthesized voice warnings over the same speakers that are connected to the vehicle radio or cassette player. Additionally, the device incorporates circuitry that controls the radio or cassette volume level and the warning volume level to allow the warning to be heard above the sound of the radio or cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,089 issued Sep. 28, 1982 to Yano et al, discloses a factory-programmed synthesized voice warning system for automotive vehicles that adjusts its output volume according to the volume of the audio system provided in the vehicle. Additionally, the device enables the vehicle occupants to select and playback messages regarding features of the vehicle at will.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,819 issued Feb. 26, 1980 to Burgyan, discloses a motor vehicle information system having a tape recorder that can automatically deliver sequential prerecorded messages at predetermined intervals, in response to the vehicle's odometer.
Recently, several prior art devices relating to the current invention have been introduced commercially, though no patent information has been found. The first is a system that allows storage and playback of written messages to individuals outside the host vehicle, using light emitting diode arrays positioned in the vehicle rear window or on the vehicle's rear license plate frame. These systems suffer from several weaknesses, in that they require typing to program, are subject to readability problems in bright sunlight, and are only capable of communicating messages in a direction directly posterior to the host vehicle.
Another system comprising the most recent prior art relevant to the current invention consists of an automotive burglar alarm that announces spoken warnings external to the vehicle when an individual approaches within a pre-set perimeter boundary. While this device teaches the ability to record and playback spoken messages directed outside the host vehicle, it is not used while the host vehicle is in motion. It is also not capable of allowing the user to store personalized, non-factory programmed messages, nor does it allow the driver to actuate playback of a particular message on command.